


Draw Constellations On My Spine

by actanonverba7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Constellations, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Smut, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actanonverba7/pseuds/actanonverba7
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy is in love with her and she is lying in front of him screaming in pain, and there is nothing he can do about it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Draw Constellations On My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: By 6th year they are of age in this universe.  
> Big thanks to @tomridswhorcrux for being the best beta!

Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy is in love with her and she is lying in front of him screaming in pain, and there is nothing he can do about it. 

The moment Hermione, Harry, and Ron were dragged into Malfoy Manor by Scabior and Greyback- Draco’s heart stopped. He froze. Unable to move and barely processing what was occurring around him is how his mother found him. 

Narcissa grabbed his wrist and whispered in Draco’s ear, “She’s going to be okay. We will get her out of here. Draco- she’s going to be okay.”

The cellar doors slamming shut is what brought Draco back to himself. Hermione was on the ground. Writhing in pain. Draco hadn’t even realized. How many times had Bellatrix crucio’d her? He can’t be sure, but from the exhaustion on her face Draco had to guess at least half a dozen times. Maybe even more.

As Bellatrix circled Hermione’s limp body she screamed, “If you won’t tell me how you got into my vault I’ll have to see for myself now won’t I dear?” 

Hermione turned her head to face Draco with tears in her eyes. She mustered enough strength to mouth, “It’s okay.”

Bellatrix noticed the interaction and as she moved to look at Draco she noticed the pain in his eyes. She cackled. She cackled so hysterically it took all the warmth left out of the already ice cold room.

Bellatrix smiled and looked Hermione dead in the eyes and said, “ _Legilimens_.”

Hermione was too weak to fight off Bellatrix’s intrusion. She tried. She really did try. But, Bellatrix slashed through her mind ripping parts of herself and her memories in the process.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 5th year. The castle was warm for a mid-January evening. Draco and Hermione aimlessly wandered the halls of Hogwarts talking about potions, arithmancy, their home lives, and their futures. They were an unlikely pair. Neither of them really knew how their friendship began—it just did. Enemies turned acquaintances turned… friends? Could they really call themselves friends?

An accidental brush of legs and stolen glances is what kept Draco at Hermione’s side for weeks. He knew he shouldn’t. Truly. He knew he shouldn’t. But that didn’t stop him from dreaming about the sound of her laugh or the genuine smile he always catches on her face when she looks at him. Draco Malfoy fancied Hermione Granger. Did he? No. Wait—yes. Yes he did. Draco Malfoy _did_ in fact fancy Hermione Granger—muggle born witch extraordinaire. 

Draco felt an electric current between them. He had felt this way a number of times before. But this time it was different. It felt stronger. Like she was feeling it too. 

Wandering the corridors turned into, “C’mon Draco let’s go outside. It’s so beautiful. There isn’t any snow on the ground.” 

Draco couldn’t resist her. They left the castle and began wandering towards the Quidditch Pitch. She knew how much he loved it there and how he would go to look at the stars on clear nights. The heat between them continued to build as they reached the pitch. The sun was just about to set as they made their way to the tower with the best view of the pink and orange skies. 

Both of them stood at the edge of the viewing stand, pressed up against the railing. Both of them wouldn’t admit to themselves they had purposefully stood a little too close to the other. They stood there next to each other in a comfortable silence as the skies turned from orange to pink, and soon to black. Just as the colors of the sky were swept away, they both turned to look at each other. Their eye contact caused a heat to fill the space between them. A heat so tense, their mere gaze could’ve burned a hole between the pair

Draco mustered up enough courage and set his fragile ego aside and whispered, “Is your heart beating as fast as mine is right now?”

He grabbed her face and kissed her. Not even a second later did Hermione match his rhythm as she put her arms around him. They kissed until the stars were shining bright and the nighttime chill took over; not once did either of them come up for air. When they both pulled away, panting, they looked at each other with adoration and a sense of belonging. 

“Hermione Granger, you might be my downfall.” he told her.

She signed and replied, “When we fall, are we jumping together?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione hugged Draco from behind and whispered, “Don’t forget to tell the stars about me.”

Draco and Hermione frequently met in the Astronomy Tower. It became their safe haven from the pressures both of them faced in the outside world. Draco transfigured his robes into blankets and cushions like he had so many times before. Hermione laid her head on Draco’s lap as he traced constellations onto her spine. 

As Draco traced a triangle he told her, “This one is Draco.”

“I know. How could I forget it?”

Draco traced the next one, following the curve of her spine. The sweep of the tail had become muscle memory to him. Starting and stopping in the exact same place every time.

“This one’s your favorite, _Scorpius_ , although you never tell me why,” Hermione breathed as the goosebumps began to form on her back.

“I guess you’ll just have to ask the stars about it.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The castle was empty. Almost no one stayed behind this year for Christmas holiday. Draco made up an excuse about having to stay back at Hogwarts to keep working on the vanishing cabinet. Hermione knew everything. Every sodding detail of his mission, but she knew why he really chose to stay. He was afraid to go home. So she decided to stay too.

Harry didn’t protest. He knew she loved him. Ron, though... was a different story. She didn’t pretend to care when he threw his tantrum after finding out about her and Draco. She stopped caring about what other people thought a long time ago. She knew what this war meant. She knew what was coming. She wasn’t going to waste her breath trying to breathe air into someone who was already drowning under the pressure. She was holding onto as much oxygen as she could. She knew she needed it more than he did.

Draco and Hermione sat on the Slytherin Common Room floor like they had most nights during break. The fire was roaring and Draco had charmed the ceiling to look like the night sky. Their favorite constellations twinkled about them as they laid on top of cushions and huddled under blankets. It was much too cold for their usual nights together in the Astronomy Tower. 

With the crackle of the fire next to them, Draco leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was both a hello and a goodbye. _A kiss that showed they don’t know how much time we have left together_. She returned it with the same intensity. 

Draco fisted Hermione’s hair as she moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began to waltz. Their tongues moved to the rhythm of the dance they missed out on. 

Once fully on the floor, Draco hovered over Hermione and began nipping and licking at the junction between her shoulder and neck. He left every mark he could. He didn’t want her to forget. Hermione grabbed at buttons on his shirt and began to undo them one by one gazing up at him with adoration and bliss. She kissed his neck and as he groaned he pushed her down to stop her. He looked at her silently asking if it was okay to continue, and once she nodded, he undid the buttons on her shirt—she arched her back for him to pull it off completely. 

“Fuck. Hermione, you are so fucking beautiful,” were the last words Draco said before kissing down her sternum. He slid her skirt off of her hips and pulled her knickers off of her with his teeth. He began kissing up the inside of her legs—first her right, then her left. She gasped and moaned the higher he went until his hot breath caused her to gasp. He looked up at her once more and she nodded in approval. 

After another breath of hot air Draco slid his tongue over her already overly sensitive clit. He began figure eights with his tongue, purposefully avoiding what she wanted most. Hermione’s gasps and moans filled the air as Draco continued to tease her. As he continued the punishing pace of his tongue, he slid one finger inside of her. Hermione’s hips bucked and Draco used his free hand to hold her down. Carefully he slid a second finger in and curled them and began pumping to the same rhythm of his tongue. 

“Draco. Draco. Fuck. Draco.” Hermione continued to mutter obscenities that amazed him. Never had he heard such words come out of her mouth. With one last swipe of his tongue Hermione shattered screaming his name as her back arched in pleasure. Draco slid his fingers out of her, licked his lips, and moved back up towards Hermione who was still glowing in the aftershocks of pleasure. 

He slid his fingers into her mouth and uttered, “Suck.” 

As Hermione sucked and swirled her tongue around Draco’s fingers, tasting herself, Draco groaned at the sight. 

Hermione shifted and guided Draco to the floor after making sure his shirt was completely off. She kissed his neck and his shoulders. She kissed all the way down his left arm. She kissed his dark mark, tracing it with her tongue. Draco tried to pull his arm away, disgusted by the mark that was forcibly branded onto him. 

Hermione gazed up at him. “It’s my turn to draw constellations.” 

As she finished showing him she loved his dark mark.She moved down to nip and lick right above his belt buckle. As she began to undo the buckle and the button beneath it she looked up at him asking for permission.

Draco laughed. “Well I’m sure as hell not going to tell you to stop.”

As Hermione pulled his pants down she, for the first time, got to see how large he truly was. There had always been rumors. But she had never believed them. But now, looking down at him—he was bigger than they said he was. She slowly pulled his cock out from his boxer briefs and immediately licked from the base all the way to the tip. 

Draco sharply inhaled. She knew she had to be doing something right. So she mustered up some courage and took as much of him she could in one go. She got three quarters of the way down before she began to gag. Silently pleased with herself, she used her hand to cover the base of his cock and began a rhythm: twisting her wrist right as she sucked but after she swirled her tongue around him. 

The more she moved the louder Draco’s gasps and moans became. He began bucking his hips into her mouth, making her take more of him. Draco abruptly pulled Hermione’s mouth off of him and grabbed her and spun her to the ground.

He kissed her feverently. During gasps for air, he breathed promises and praise. Promises to try to keep her safe. “You are so beautiful, Hermione.” and “Fuck I am so lucky,” were some of the more recurring words of adoration. 

He lifted off her slightly so he could look into her amber eyes. “Are you sure?”

Hermione grabbed his face with both hands so he couldn’t break eye contact with her. “I want this. I want this with you. I’ve only ever wanted this with you.”

“Tell me if it hurts and we can stop. Okay?”

With her nod he slowly began to slide into her. His moan and her gasp filled the room, drowning out the crackle of the fire. Once he reached the hilt, he stilled, allowing her to accommodate for his size. He knew he could crush her, he was a foot taller than her, but somehow their bodies melted perfectly together. 

Draco grabbed her leg and held it up so he could slide in deeper. Their bodies began to move as one. Neither took their eyes off each other—every gasp, every moan, every ounce of pleasure written on their faces was poured into the other. They didn’t want to miss a single moment. 

As their moans grew louder, Draco could tell both of them were close. He reached down and, finally, stroked her clit. Hermione screamed in both relief and in pleasure. 

“Hermione—come for me.”

As he finished speaking she shattered for the second time that night. The pleasure was blinding and Draco was thrusting through the aftershocks. In what felt like mere seconds after her, Draco moaned and came inside of her. His thrusts became sloppy as he soaked up the last bit of pleasure. 

He looked down at her one last time and memorized everything about her. She was his idea of perfect. Once he joined her back on the cushions, he rolled on his side and began drawing constellations on her spine.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just moments before he was meant to walk to their sacred place and destroy it forever he found her. He led her by the elbow into an empty corridor.

“Run. Get out of here. Hide. Do something. Do anything but be here. Please,” he pleaded with her. 

Before she could respond he grabbed her face and kissed her like it was the last time he would ever get to taste her. It was love and heartbreak all in one.

“Please get out of here. I am poison. Please. I don’t want to poison you too,” he said with clear pain in his eyes. 

“Draco Malfoy—you are not poison. You’re a flower that needed to be taken out of its environment to grow. Nothing has ever been wrong with the flower.”

But she didn’t fill his soul with flowers. She filled it with stars. Stars that shined so bright they didn’t have to worry if someone found them beautiful or not—because they knew. 

Now it was her turn to grab his face and kiss him. She breathed every word of adoration, every word of praise and all of her unspoken love into that kiss. 

“Don’t say it. Please don’t say it,” were the last words he muttered to her before turning away and heading to the Astronomy Tower.

She followed him. Ran after him. When she reached the steps of their favorite place, her heart broke. Why here. Why here. Why did it have to be here?

Ascending the stairs slowly and quietly Hermione tried to get a view of what was going on above her. That’s when she saw Harry—his wand pointed through the cracks in the floor at Draco whose wand was pointed at Dumbledore. 

She ran up the rest of the steps and froze when she heard Dumbledore utter her name. “Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us this evening.”

Anger and fear and heartbreak were written all over Draco’s face. Out of fear? Anger? Desperation? Hermione began to scream, “You left. You left. You left and you didn’t let me tell you that I loved you.”

Hermione then turned to Dumbledore and mouthed an “I’m sorry” before green light poured out of her wand with a shout of, “ _Avada Kedavra_.”

Shock was plastered on Draco’s face. Pure and utter shock. 

Hermione ran over to Draco and grabbed his neck to bring his forehead down to touch hers. She stayed like this for a moment. Heavily breathing. Forgetting everything but the light she saw in his grey eyes. Maybe the tower hadn’t lost it’s magic after all. 

“I love you. I love you Draco Malfoy,” were her first of her final words to him. “Tell the stars about me,” were her final. 

She ran back down the stairs to where Harry was hiding and grabbed him by the arm racing to get to the headmaster’s office and into the floo. She left. She got out of there. Just like he asked.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The look of disgust on Bellatrix’s face was all it took for Narcissa to begin walking to her with a pleading look on her face. “Please don’t do this. Bella— _please_ don’t.”

Bellatrix ignored the pleas from her youngest sister, she rolled her sleeves up and summoned the Dark Lord. In an instant, the sound of his apparition crack echoed through the room and as the dark smoke cleared behind him, Bellatrix whispered into his ear. 

Voldemort sauntered over to Draco, who was at Hermione’s side, stroking her hair. She had blacked out due to the pain of her many crucios and the extended use of legilimency. 

“Hmm….. to kill the mudblood…. _Or_ the mudblood fucker?” Voldemort’s laugh that followed was even worse than Bellatrix’s previous cackle. 

Voldemort, seemingly having made up his mind, grabbed Draco by the collar and threw him to the other side of the room where Narcissa rushed to tend to him. Once back on his feet the pair quickly made their way back to where Voldemort circled over the Golden Girl’s body. 

In true Voldemort fashion the stretched out, “ _Aaaavaaaadaaaaaaaa Kedaaaaaavvvvraaaa_ ,” followed by the green light that caused everything to move in slow motion.

Draco’s scream followed by Bellatrix and Voldemort’s laugh ricocheted off the walls of the drawing room. As Draco ran to Hermione with Narcissa following suit Voldemort stood proud and demanded, “Bring me Harry Potter.” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was an imperfect boy who loved a perfect girl. Hermione was dead. Harry was dead. Ron was dead—although Draco could admit he didn’t give a shite about that one.

She was dead.

She was dead.

She was dead. 

Without her—the world stopped being golden. 

As chaos and terror reigned around them, Draco and Narcissa held a small ceremony for Hermione. The casket wasn’t gold, no. The casket was a deep blue magically charmed to glow the same stars and constellations as the night in his common room. 

He wiped tears from his eyes knowing that wasn’t going to do a damn thing as they just kept coming. Narcissa held onto her only son and wept for the girl he loved—the girl that brought her son the only true happiness he had in his life.

Between muffled sobs Draco cried into his mum’s shoulder, “She would always tell me that my vocabulary was like a poem to her. Why weren’t the words ‘I love you’ in my vocabulary when I had the chance to use them?”

Narcissa rubbed Draco’s back until he was able to hold off tears long enough to say his final goodbyes.

Draco knelt next to her open casket so he could see her face one last time. He used his wand and muttered a quick _Levioso_ to turn her onto her side. He began to draw the Draco constellation, just like he always did. 

In between sobs he whispered, “I always started with this one because I knew it was your favorite.” He moved onto the next one, curling the tail at the same part of her spine like he always did, “Scorpius. It’s my favorite because I wanted to name our son Scorpius.”

He turned her back onto her back before kissing her forehead for the final time and then her lips.

It was then that he uttered his final words to her through choked sobs and teary eyes. 

“I told the stars about you.”


End file.
